


Trio

by Sunflower_Nation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, KaraMel, Karamel fics belong in the Karamel tags, Lena & Kara are besties, So have a completely unedited fun little one shot, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation
Summary: Kara, Lena and Mike go on a picnic together.Karamel fic. Established relationship. Lena and Kara are best friends, room mates, and study buddies. (Not to mention Lena puts up with all the gushy feelings Kara has for her boyfriend, Mike.)A trio of friends. :)





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I didn't even open or read, lol, (because, mis-tagged works keep appearing in our Karamel tag. So I'll be doing a piece of Karamel art, aesthetic, gifset or fic for you beautiful people everytime I see that happen. LOL.) 
> 
> So here. Have a poorly written but cute one shot that I wrote in literally 15 minutes.

 

 

Really, they shouldn’t have even been going on a picnic at this time of year. It was disastrously cold, and despite the fact that Kara had donned some ridiculous looking ugg boots, she refused to take them off because they were just so deliciously warm. 

Lena had laughed at _another_ failed baking attempt, apparently caramel brownie was harder to make than the stupid instructions said, but Mike was finally on semester break, having been the last to finish his exams. Lena and Kara were roommates, and had already finished up the last of their studies, but now, they all had a month off. Sure enough the three friends decided to spend it together, celebrating the moment Mike got his (very admirable) ass over to see them… beginning with a picnic. For old times sake. 

“You are hopeless!” Lena laughed, picking up what could only resemble a charred goo, although she did find it utterly adorable that Kara would still try. 

“One day, I’m going to get it right, and you will beg me to make my gloriously sweet creations!”

“Yeah, and one day, I’m gonna have superpowers and fly out the window.” She teased, biting down on her lip to stop another giggle from escaping. 

“It is so flipping COLD! Why are we doing this again?” Kara pulled on ANOTHER layer, and was starting to resemble something between a marshmallow and an eskimo. 

“Because we haven’t seen Mike in the last 3 weeks, and we do this every semester break?”

“Well, that is true. But, _summer_ break makes more sense…” She trailed off when the nostalgia slammed into her, and she realized she got to see Mike today. They had kinda been concentrating on finals, and knew that spending every waking minute together - even to study - never quite worked out. A small tilt pulled at the side of Kara's mouth. Yeah. They never got anything done when there were meant to be ‘studying’.

“What are you grinning about, K-bear?” Lena raised her brow at her friend, seeing her expression suddenly melt into la la land.

“You already  _know_ what I’m smiling about.” She shoved Lena in the shoulder lightly, but was getting more and more giddy that the knowledge she was mere hours from getting to see her boyfriend - no distractions - no studies to attend to. 

“I demand you keep all PDA to a minimum, I’d like to not be gagging up my burnt brownies."

“Oh please… there’s nothing wrong with my brownies!” Kara teased back.

Lena rolled her eyes and pulled her coat on, donning a scarf as well as she plopped on the couch and pulled her laptop open, waiting for the idiot boy to arrive and completed their trio. At least she was looking forward to someones cooking - Mike was a pro, and although she loved Kara and adored her attempts to put out the fires she started in the kitchen, there was something about getting to eat gloriously made pancakes, or atrociously good Japanese food, which his girl could never top. 

 

 

 

*

 

Mike barely made it through the door before Kara was in his arms, pulling him close with a sigh. And it was like they had been separated for MONTHS. “UGHHH! GET A ROOM!” Lena groaned. 

“Good afternoon to you too, Lena.” He pulled slightly away from his girlfriend, but not before giving her a light kiss on the lips and wrapping his arm around her side. The pair turned to Lena, and she could see her roommate was on cloud nine. Rolling her eyes again, she knew Kara would flatten out to her normal self after the first few hours. She just needed to get over the happy giddy butterflies stage of not having seen Mike for a while. And then they would all talk with their usual banter as friends. 

“So. Where’s those melting moments you promised me?"

“Don’t worry you’re pretty little sweet tooth, Lena. I promise I didn’t forget any of your long list of requests.” Mike grinned, proud that his two favourite females were both addicted to his culinary skills. 

 

*

 

“OH MY GOSH. This is like… true…. love!” Lena sighed as the raspberry and vanilla white chocolate THING melted sweetly in her mouth, and pulled the entire container away from Mike to hoard them. She was keeping them. 

“Hey you! Share!” Kara reached for the baking to try one of Mike’s creations, but her friend just pulled it further away out of her reach, munching away like she was in heaven. 

“Nope! You already had more than enough 'melting moments' before we even got in the bloody car. (No seriously, Lena was totally blinded by the sunshine beaming out of Kara before they even got to the ground floor in the elevator. It was gross. (But also sorta cute?) She was bouncing around with a preposterous spring in her step, and was positively glowing. (Lena knew then she was going to have to put up with being the 3rd wheel for a little while. But it wasn't like she hadn't done that a million times already).

“GIMME!” Kara let go of Mike to tackle Lena, and he just laughed at the way the two would play fight as if they were sisters. They were so busy with their little wrestling match, that Mike just picked up the box of cookies and started to eat them himself, highly amused when the two got tangled up because of their scarves, that were now tied together, leaving the pair in an awkward muddle of childish laughter. 

They were stuck.

“Help?” Kara muttered. Gods she was such an adorable goofball, looking up hopefully from her place with an arm locked under Lena's and some of her friends hair in her face.

“MIKE! DON’T YOU EAT ALL MY COOKIES!” Lena gave him the warning scowl when he left them to try unknot their scarves by themselves. He enjoyed that they got to spend time together like this. Just relaxing and sharing jokes. He didn’t want to take that away from them. Plus. He loved the challenging bitch face Lena gave when Mike goaded her, and simply gave her a wink. 

“You mean MY cookies?” he took another for effect and plopped the entire thing in his mouth. “Sho…guood!” crumbs were falling from his mouth as he grinned while he continued to munch loudly. 

 

*

 

Eventually Lena got her box of sweets back, and had wrapped herself up in the black mink they were suppose to all be sharing. Mike and Kara had wandered off to their nostalgic rope swing, not too far away. But she was happy to let them spend some time together. She go out her phone so that she could take a sly picture, when Kara sat and Mike gently began to push her, before leaning on the tree.

She could see they were talking quietly, and admired how he treated her so well. Kara had gotten straight A’s on her finals - which wasn’t a surprise, but she may have been surprised that Mike had respected her wishes to concentrate on studies, since they always ended up cuddling on the couch or laughing or doing… other things, that definitely had nothing to do with their exams… if he spent time at their apartment.

During the last month they would meet up for the occasional lunch or coffee, but the last few weeks, it was all business, hunkering down to get the grades they both wanted.

Kara was beaming, and Lena could see that Mike was just admiring his girlfriend while he let her chatter away to him from her place on the swing. 

He was good for her. He made her _so_ happy. 

And that was all she could really ask for her best friend.

 

\--- 

* * *


End file.
